The present invention relates generally to catheter devices, and more specifically to an ablation catheter having a flexible tip with multiple flexible ablation electrode segments.
PCT Publication No. WO/2008/147599, entitled ABLATION CATHETER WITH FLEXIBLE TIP, published Dec. 4, 2008 (hereinafter “PCT 147599”), discloses flexible electrodes for catheters and catheter devices having such electrodes. The flexible electrode at the tip of the catheter provides, among other things, flexing and bending capability to the catheter tip to more effectively reach targeted tissues, even tissues having irregular surfaces with ridges and the like, and to more reliably create linear lesions on body tissue. The electrode is configured to provide a freedom of movement and shortening of a length of the catheter tip along its longitudinal axis to maintain surface contact with, for example, vibrating or moving tissue that is targeted for ablation. The entire content of the application is incorporated herein by reference.